Together Once More
by Dragon Queen Dreamer
Summary: Now posted in a new account. See chapter 3 for details and reasonings
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hello and welcome to 'Together Once More', a celebration of the wonder that is TenRose. My friend Karyn created this story, and I asked her if I could steal the idea. So she basically plots this story out, and I write it into a descriptive story, adding plot twists of my own. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the TV show Doctor Who. I like to believe I own the ninth Doctor though (I luv him very much) I also don't own Night and day, by Billie Piper, or You can still b free, by Savage Garden

Together Once More Chapter 1 

"Finally, the last box." Rose sighed, stretching. She had finally saved enough money from her job at Torchwood to move out of the house she had shared with her mother for the past one and a half years. Her new flat was much smaller, but it was her own, and it wasn't filled with a boisterous small child, in the form of Pete Tyler Jnr, Jackie's son.

Her hand touched something about halfway down the box. Something familiar, and yet not.

"Oh… My… God. It's the travel ring that the Doctor gave me." Tears began to run down her face at the memory of her closest ever friend, who she missed terribly. It had been over a year already since that day on the beach in Norway, yet still the slightest thought of him reduced her to tears.

Suddenly, she was struck by a thought. "I wonder…"

"Are you sure about this, Rosie? Do you think it will work? What if it goes wrong?"

"It won't mum. The Doctor made this, it has to work. Anyway, I don't want to go back alone, why don't you and little Pete come with me. Since Dad died your house has been too big and empty. I think it would be good for you, to go home again."

"Oh Rosie, of course I'll come. Why don't you call Mickey now, ask him too. But he might want to stay with his Gran now. He spent so long without her, that now they're back together he might not want to leave."

They were standing in the Tyler Mansion, Jackie holding onto a struggling Pete, Rose with the time ring, and Mickey standing nearby, watching. He was the only one who knew that they were leaving, the only one who understood the journey they were about to take.

"Are you completely sure you don't want to come, Mickey? There's plenty of room."

"No, I belong here now. I've got Gran, and more friends than I ever had back home. But good luck, I really hope you make it." He gave her one last hug, then smiled as she waved to him and offered the other side of the time ring to Jackie.

Then they were gone, and he was all alone in the huge house full of sheet covered furniture, and memories.

The Doctor was wandering through London once again, overcome by memories and sadness. It was almost two years since he'd last seen Rose, and he had just had to return once again to see if, by some amazing chance, she had somehow been able to come back. He had been alive but barely aware since she had been gone. No trip had seemed important, no new discovery interesting, not since she had gone.

Each new place he saw filled him with memories of Rose. How she would have reacted. Her smile, her laughter, her tears. She was so receptive to all people no matter what species, no matter how strange. She had seen the most paradoxical aliens ever to roam the universe, and had cared about them, about their lives, without condition. But she was gone. She would never return, no matter how much he wished it.

Barely knowing where he was going, and no caring in the slightest, he passed a music store. That in itself did not interest him, but the huge group of people crowding at the entrance somehow sparked some of his old curiosity. They were screaming their heads off in excitement. Despite his angst, he could not fight the pull of curiosity, so he pushed his way through the crowds ignoring the rude remarks aimed at him. What he saw stopped him in his tracks.

Covering the front windows of the store were photo after life sized photo of… Rose Tyler. He listened back to what the people were screaming. _Rose_ they cried, _Rose! _Suddenly a song began blaring out over the speakers, increasing the screaming tenfold. He listened to the music, easily recognising the voice singing it. It was Rose!

_All of the day, all of the night,_

_You do the things that make me feel so right._

Turning to one of the screaming fans behind him, a tall woman with long, straight hair, he tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to face him.

"Yes?" she said, smiling.

"I was just wondering, who is this? The woman singing?"

The woman looked at him incredulously. "Where have you been for the past year? This is ROSE TYLER," at these words both o the doctors hearts skipped a beat. "don't tell me you haven't heard of Rose?" he shook his head, indicating for her to continue. "You must have been pretty far from civilisation not to have heard of her. She appeared about three months ago, with her mum and her brother. One day, at least this is what I heard; she was at an open mike night at a really popular nightclub and sang 'You can still be free'. There were some talent scouts there and they picked her up afterwards. She became world famous almost overnight. She's a real inspiration."

"Do you know where she lives? I'd like to meet her."

"Wouldn't we all! Everyone knows where she lives, the stalkers found out instantly. She lives in the penthouse of Spence estate. You'll never get in though. She has millions of bodyguards; she needs them after the last assassination attempt. They patrol night and day, all around the building, on every level. She probably wouldn't see you anyway; she's never accepted anyone before. Even if you did manage to get past them, her mum would probably get you, and I've heard that she has a killer slap. Its knocked people out!"

Raising a hand to his cheek, the doctor murmured, "I can understand that." He shuddered involuntarily. "Thankyou for your time." He began to walk away, disheartened, pushing his way through the crowds.

"Hey, it never hurts to try! She might agree to see you, who knows. No one ever knows what might happen," the woman called, and he looked back, waving. _Humans, _he thought, _it's amazing how kind an individual you have never met will be towards you. You'd never know that there are thousands of people dieing in wars each year. Amazing, just amazing._

This was it. He was standing outside _her_ building. This is where she lived. It looked like any other London apartment building, apart from one fact. There were at least five bodyguards patrolling the perimeter of the building, and bulky, suited men stood guard at the only entrance. They stiffened as he came near.

"Afternoon, gents. Is there any chance that I could go through that door to see Rose Tyler?"

One of the men said, in a monotonous, 'I-say-this-100-times-a-day' voice, "no one sees Ms Tyler. She won't talk to anyone. So beat it."

"You two seem like reasonable men. If I can't talk to her, could one of you take her a message," they shook their heads, and the Doctor became desperate. "Please. Just tell her the Doctor is here, if she will see him."

The bodyguards looked at each other. Each of them had been given upstairs guard at one stage or another during their employment. They had heard her crying and screaming in her sleep. _DOCTOR! HELP ME!_ It echoed throughout the building every night, and each morning the guard was sworn to secrecy, never to speak of their experiences again. But none ever forgot the pain in her voice, the gasping of her breath as she woke, the tears filling her eyes.

"I'll just go and speak to Ms Tyler, see what she says." He turned and entered the diirway, disappearing from view.

Upstairs

The guard stepped out of the elevator, onto the plush carpet that covered the silent room.

"Ms Tyler?" he called

"What is it Dean? Is there a problem?" the voice came from the next room, out of sight.

"Ma'am, there is a man downstairs, he is requesting to see you."

"Dean, you know that I never see anyone who comes. Why would this one be any different?'

"Ma'am, this one says his name is the Doctor. I'll tell him to go now, if you want me to." He turned to leave.

"w-wait. Did you say, _The Doctor?_"

Dean stopped. "Yes Ma'am. What do you want me to tell him? I can easily make him leave if necessary."

"No, send him up. I think I'll speak with him."

"Very good Ma'am, I'll just go and get him now."

AS the elevator door closed, blocking his view of the room, he could have sworn he heard the whispered voice of his employee saying "_Can it be true?"_

End chapter 1

well? Did you like it? I would love to hear from anyone who reads this, including constructive criticism, but it won't change the plot of the story, coz I can't control what happens.

Luv U all, until the next chapter.

DQD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hello all! Here is the 2nd chapter of Together once more. I'm sorry for the wait between chapters, but I have been to bored to type this chapter up.

Once again thanks to Karyn for the inspiration for this story

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who. But I love the ninth doctor, so I own him in my mind.

Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 2 

Rose Tyler stood in almost complete shock. She was silent, still, thinking. _Could it be him? Could he have finally come back after all this time? _It was almost too good to be true. But if it was truly him, her life would once again take a turn for the better.

Despite her huge fame, she was not happy; her sleep was haunted by his face, his voice, his soul. She had decided, not long ago, that if he didn't come for her soon, her life wasn't worth living, and she would end it herself.

In the elevator- going up

The Doctor stood, heart pounding, as the elevator rose to the penthouse. _Please let it be her, Please let it be her, Please let it be her, Please let it be her, Please let it be her. _If it wasn't her, what could he do? If he were anything but a time lord he would kill himself, but unfortunately, there was no way for him to die. But, his spirit would be dead, and life would once again hold no meaning.

But, he was almost completely sure it was her. They would be together again. He could finally tell her the truth.

The rising elevator stopped, and after a moments shuddering, the doors opened. This was it. Taking a deep breath he stepped out of the elevator, and onto the white carpet that stretched out into the hallway before him.

He followed the hall to its end, stopping in shock at the sight of the room in front of him. It emanated wealth, but not in the over the top way that most people would take. It was simple in colour and design, relaxing and calm. It felt like home.

Dean, who had been waiting for him beside the doorway, called "Ms Tyler. The Doctor has arrived."

"Thankyou Dean. You can go now." the voice came from a doorway at the other side of the room, its owner still hidden.

As Dean turned to leave the room he whispered to the Doctor, "Make her happy, she needs it," Then he was gone, the door closing behind him.

The Doctor stood silently, waiting for some indication that he was not alone. The only sound in the room was his own erratic breathing, and the deafening pounding of his two hearts. These sounds seemed to fill the room, overwhelming him.

"Doctor…?" a whispered voice came from the doorway, and, glancing up, the doctor saw Rose emerge, wearing jeans and a denim jacket. "Doctor? Is it really you?"

Smiling ecstatically, the doctor shook his head slightly in amazement. It had been so long since he'd last seen her, never expecting to see her again. "Rose Tyler, you never cease to amaze me. One year you're travelling the universe with me, saving the world every other day, now you're an international popstar. What next?"

"Doctor!" Rose began crying in happiness, laughing through her tears.

"Come here," the doctor said, spreading his arms wide. Rose wiped her eyes with her sleeve, then ran forward, her arms flinging around his neck, his holding her wonderfully tightly to him. Each savoured the others unique scent, long missed but well remembered.

"I can't believe its actually you. I can't believe it. Tell me you're real."

The doctor pulled away, looking Rose in the eye seriously. "Of course I'm real, Rose Tyler. And, just in case I never have the chance to say it again, I love you. I love you so very much."

He pulled her back against him, pressing his lips firmly to the crown of her head.

"Rosie!" a voice came from the next room. "D'you want some tea?"

"Jackie?" the doctor whispered, looking down at Rose. She nodded.

"ROSIE!" a small child's voice yelled, coming closer.

"Petey darlin' come back h… Doctor? Oh my god, is it really you?

Rose and the Doctor pulled apart guiltily, and Rose stepped back, knowing what would happen next. She was right.

CRACK. Jackie's hand flew at the Doctors face, connecting with his face in a painful slap. He gasped in pain as she began yelling.

"How dare you hurt my Rosie? How could you leave her all alone in that alternate world?" then, catching his by surprise, she pulled him into her arms. "Even so, its good to see you again. We all missed you."

"Glad to be here," the doctor gasped, rubbing his cheek. It was now graced by a rather painful looking crimson handprint.

"so," Jackie smiled, no hint of remorse in her voice. "How about some tea?"

Sitting in one of the many white leather sofas which were scattered around the penthouse, with a mug of tea in one hand, a thought hit the Doctor.

"Rose, how did you manage to get back to this earth? The rift between the universes was completely closed; otherwise we would have been beset by daleks.

"You gave me a time ring once, I can't even remember when. I must have had it with me when I crossed over, or have left it there the last time we went, because I found it when I was moving. I don't know how I missed it for so long. Anyway, it brought me here, and I arrived back safely, in the middle of a Tesco's freezer aisle about ten minutes away from where I used to live."

"Well, I'm glad you made it back. You too, Jackie."

"Isn't he the charmer, Rosie? Anyway, I've got to go out for a while, so I'll leave you two alone. Don't worry Rose, I'll take Pete with me too." She smiled deviously, sending shivers down the Doctors spine, then turned and left.

"Pete?" the doctor asked, confused.

"My little brother. Dad, well, the other Pete Tyler, died just a week before he was born, a freak accident from one of his ideas, so we named him after his dad."

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be. I missed you, y'know. It was less than two years, But it seemed like an eternity."

"Same back to you. There wasn't a moment when you weren't on my mind. I heard your song, you know. Very nice."

Rose blushed shyly, feeling happy. "thanks," then she looked down, and mumbled "I wrote it about you."

Just managing to hear what she said, the doctor smiled. "Really?" she nodded. "I'm honoured."

"Yeah, well I was remembering all the places we went together, and the idea just popped into my head. It seemed to work well."

They sat in a comfortable silence, thoughts running through each of their minds at a million miles an hour.

"Y'know," the doctor began, then paused. "Your room on the TARDIS is still there. I haven't touched it. You're welcome to have it back, if you want to travel with me again, that is."

Roses face brightened, then fell slightly. "So… you didn't find someone else then? After I left?"

"There was some weird bride lady who just appeared in the TARDIS, but I just sent her home, but after that, no. Even if there was, I would make them clear out in a second, if I knew you would be coming back. No one could take your place, and your welcome to hold that place for as long as you want."

"Then I'd love to join you again."

"What about your adoring fans? If you just disappeared, I think there'd be a worldwide riot. I saw some of them outside a music store, just yesterday. Rowdy bunch." He laughed, remembering the sheer volume of the screams, enough to shake the ground.

"I'm giving a concert this Friday. It's supposed to be a celebration o the release of my album, but I can talk to my agent, and make it a farewell concert as well. Its being screened all over the world, so hopefully all my fans will get my message. My fans… You have no idea how weird it feels to say that."

They both laughed at that, the Doctor dancing victoriously in his mind. His Rosie would be travelling with him again.

A/N: well, another chapter, finally. Hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try to post the next chapter sooner.

The doctor is possessive much, eh. HIS Rosie. XDXD

DQD


	3. Chapter 3

Hey… sorry to all who expected this to be an update, coz its not.

Together Once More will be continuing, just under a different account, Dreams From The Heart. This is a joint account that Karyn and I formed, because she now takes all responsibility for the fic, and I am just the beta.

Chapter 3 is almost done, and should be posted on the other account by the end on next week. Sorry for the long wait.

I hope to see you in the repost

DQD


End file.
